Sorcellerie ma mie !
by Ylith
Summary: arf, manque d'inspiration pour le titre! p Suite du livre où Howl et Sophie sont enfin un couple! Mais comme chacun le sait, la vie n'est pas facile quand on vit avec un magicien! Drague, enlèvement, combats de sorts...Pauvre Sophie!
1. Où Sophie commet des fautes de grammaire

Voilou ! Je la mets en ligne sur demande ! ;p (c'est la première fois ! kyyaaaa ! XD )

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite selon moi du livre (plus que de l'anime). Je me base plus sur le livre que sur l'anime au passage. L'histoire est vaguement la même pour les deux mais le livre est bien plus complet, il y a plus de personnages, etc…j'espère avoir été assez claire dans ce chapitre pour que ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre puissent s'y retrouver…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Où Sophie commet des fautes de grammaire**

La sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois et Sophie retint de justesse un soupir. Ce n'était guère poli envers un client. Mais quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle se renfrogna. Encore ce bellâtre prétentieux de la pâtisserie Savarin de la Place des Halles, le fils Savarin lui même. Sophie ne l'aimait pas. Un an s'était écoulé depuis que la course poursuite entre Howl et la sorcière du Désert s'était achevée, et le prince Justin avait repris son poste de général. Martha avait quitté sa place à la pâtisserie et avait pris un petit appartement en ville avec Michael à leurs seize ans. Un peu jeunes, mais bon. Depuis ce jour, Sophie avait attiré tous les prétendants refoulés de sa sœur. Tous ces jeunes damoiseaux s'étaient rendus compte que l'aînée était finalement agréable à regarder et plus mure que sa benjamine. Et le fils Savarin, Jeannot, était particulièrement tenace. Plus Sophie le repoussait, plus il insistait. Il lui faisait penser un peu à Howl d'une certaine manière… Non. Howl était bien mieux tout de même. Enfin…Sur certains points.

- Sophie, chère Sophie, votre beauté surpasse sans conteste celle de toutes ces fleurs réunies ! clama le jouvenceau en chipant une rose rouge dans un pot et en la lui tendant théâtralement, un genou au sol.

-Cessez cette comédie, soupira la jeune femme blonde en portant une main à son front. Jour après jour, cela devient vraiment inconvenant…

-Mon amour pour vous est sans faille et pur comme le plus beau diamant ! s'offusqua Jeannot en s'approchant pour lui prendre les mains. Comment pourrait-il vous importuner alors qu'il est plus léger que l'air et plus vif qu'un papillon ?

Par les rubans d'un chapeau de marquise, n'allait-il point cesser de la saouler de paroles !? Zut à ce nigaud enfariné qui venait lui seriner les mêmes airs tous les jours ! Zut si elle perdait un client ! Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop !

Sophie ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée lorsque un bruit sec tel celui d'une claque retentit à leurs oreilles. Le damoiseau retira vivement ses mains, rougies par le coup, braquant des yeux énormes derrière Sophie. Cette dernière tourna la tête et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Howl se tenait debout derrière elle, vêtu dans un splendide costume rouge et or. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules alors qu'un sourire était posé sur ses lèvres fines. Mais ce dernier ne témoignait aucune sympathie, comme le laissait entendre ses yeux bleu profond qui restaient fixés sur l'importun, glacials.

- Il est étrange de courtiser une vendeuse de fleurs avec des fleurs issues de sa propre boutique, ironisa le magicien alors que l'autre pâlissait. Mais bon, cela passe encore. Après tout, les esprits d'aujourd'hui sont tellement impénétrables ! En revanche…

Le ton de sa voix se fit plus dur et Sophie vit clairement le fils Savarin faire un pas en arrière :

-Il est parfaitement incorrect de séduire la femme d'un autre. C'est très, très mal. Surtout quand l'autre en question est un magicien parfaitement transis...et sans aucun principe.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la tirant doucement en arrière contre lui. En d'autres termes : pas touche, c'est à moi. Sophie vit avec une satisfaction et un soulagement non feints le petit prétentieux acquiescer et quitter la pièce ventre à terre, faisant de nouveau sonner la clochette. Sophie éclata de rire alors que les lèvres d'Howl avaient commencé à poser des petits baisers dans son cou.

- Un peu plus et c'est moi qui éclatait ! avoua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur celles refermées sur son ventre.

-Je n'ai jamais pu te laisser seule une minute sans que tu ne déclenches une catastrophe, l'accusa sourdement Howl avec cette voix boudeuse qu'elle lui connaissait bien. C'est injuste Sophie. Tu es trop jolie pour que je puisse te laisser dans cette boutique sans m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Arrête, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne suis pas jolie.

Il y eût un petit silence, résigné de la part du magicien, et un peu gêné du côté de Sophie. Il avait été absent pendant plus de trois jours, et, maintenant qu'il était là, elle lui volait déjà dans les plumes. Quelle sotte !

-Mais je suis très flattée par le fait que tu t'inquiètes un peu pour moi, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire en se retournant dans les bras de Howl pour lui faire face, passant ses propres bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-Un peu ? Un peu ?! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel mais sans la lâcher pour autant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ?!

Il plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec douceur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Qu'elle l'aimait…

-Je m'inquiète toujours _énormément_ pour toi Sophie. Ma Sophie…

Les derniers mots furent prononcés dans un souffle alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Cette dernière resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de son cou. Elle aimait tout de lui : ses mains, le contact de sa peau, son parfum, sa chaleur, son souffle dans le creux de son cou, les caresses qu'il savait si bien donner… Elle était folle de lui. Folle était bien le mot. Et elle n'osait pas imaginer que cet amour si profond et démesuré puisse être réciproque. C'était impossible. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pour l'instant, il était là et la tenait dans ses bras. C'était ça le plus important.

Sophie se mit soudain à rire s'attirant le regard étonné du magicien :

-Mes baisers auraient-ils un effet euphorisant ? Non, je le saurais depuis le temps. Avec tous les cobayes que j'ai eu…

-Idiot, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la scène de tout à l'heure, m'a rappelé comment tu avais élégamment mis à la porte le prince Justin lors de sa dernière visite…

A la vue du visage de Howl, elle sut qu'elle en avait encore trop dit. « Comme d'habitude Sophie, tu réfléchis toujours trop tard ! ». Il la relâcha assez brusquement et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte du placard où se trouvait l'entrée du château.

-Howl ! appela-t-elle. Attend !

Elle aurait voulu hurler de frustration en entendant la sonnette de la boutique sonner et se fit violence pour reprendre un visage souriant. Après s'être débarrassé vite fait bien fait de la petite cliente rondouillarde, Sophie s'empressa de refermer la porte de la boutique à clef et se précipita sur les talons du magicien. Calcifer lui jeta un regard entendu quand elle entra.

-Je n'autoriserai aucune remarque, quelle qu'elle soit ! lâcha-t-elle en passant devant la cheminée.

-Oh mais je ne dis rien, moi ! déclara le démon avec un petit craquement.

-Tant mieux.

Elle commença à grimper les escaliers lorsque la voix enrouée de Calcifer parvint à ses oreilles :

-Si c'est Howl que tu cherches, il n'est pas là haut !

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement en descendant les escaliers.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il est parti furibond dans le champ.

Sans un mot, Sophie se dirigea droit vers la porte magique et tourna la poignée sur le repère violet pour sauter au bas du château qui s'était arrêté. Derrière elle, le démon de feu bougonnait :

-Tous des ingrats…Pas même un remerciement…

-Merci, grogna-t-elle depuis le seuil.

Elle repéra rapidement Howl. Il était assis à même le sol, ce qui était assez étonnant de sa part. Enfin, venant de lui, tout était possible. Sophie sourit légèrement. Il était tellement visible qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il avait voulu s'isoler totalement. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il voulait donner l'impression de bouder mais en gardant la certitude que Sophie ne serait pas trop longue à le retrouver. D'ailleurs il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction quand elle arriva.

-Plus de clients ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acide. Tu peux m'accorder quelques minutes de ton temps ou tu désires aller rendre visite au prince Justin ?

-Howl, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ta jalousie est totalement infond…

-Parlons-en de ma jalousie ! s'emporta-t-il soudain en bondissant sur ses pieds la faisant sursauter. Je la trouve parfaitement fondée moi ! Avoue qu'il y a de quoi douter : tu es dans mes bras et tu me parles du prince Justin ! Toute la journée, ces damoiseaux enfarinés te tournent autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel ! Et encore, l'image est faible !

-Mais ce ne sont que des jeunes gens sans cervelle qui sont bien plus jeunes que moi, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Ils s'amusent avec moi, comme tu le fais toi, c'est tout….

Cette fois-ci le visage de Howl pâlit. Sophie haussa un sourcil : qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore dit ?

-Ah, je m'amuse ? releva-t-il d'un ton glacial. C'est comme ça que tu le vois ? Je m'amuse ?

-Hein ? fit Sophie en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Ah pardon ! rétorqua-t-il en se redressant de toute sa taille. Tu viens de le dire.

Sophie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Zut de zut de zut ! Voilà que sa langue avait fourchée dans un moment aussi sensible!

-Je me suis trompée, ça peut arriver ! répliqua-t-elle, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Une conjugaison par ci, une par là, je ne m'en sors plus !

-Elle a beau dos la grammaire ! ricana le magicien. Crois-tu que de la part d'un roi « je déclare la guerre » équivaut à un « j'avais déclaré la guerre » ?

-Mais je ne suis pas roi, Howl ! s'écria soudain Sophie. Et toi non plus ! Quand tu auras fini ta crise totalement idiote de jalousie et que tu seras disposé à parler, tu sais où me trouver !

Furibonde, elle fit demi tour et rentra au château. Là, elle saisit un balais et monta directement à l'étage. Elle avait remarqué quelques jours auparavant que celui ci était sale mais jamais elle n'avait eu le temps de s'en occuper. Là, les pauvres araignées connurent toute la grandeur de la colère de Sophie. Elle passa la journée à s'acharner, grattant le sol, le plafond, les murs, jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfaitement propre. Une fois cela fait, elle se sentit mieux. Passer sa colère sur la saleté était une des choses qu'elle avait appris être très efficace lorsqu'elle était vieille. Et ça fonctionnait toujours.

Le corps quelque peu endolori, elle redescendit les escaliers pour se rendre compte que la nuit été tombée. Calcifer rentra sous ses bûches avec un sifflement en la voyant. Sophie s'approcha de lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres :

-Eh bien Calcifer ? Que t'arrives-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Rien, rien du tout, couina rapidement le démon.

-Allons allons, mon petit Calcifer. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher…

La face bleue sortit légèrement de sous les bûches, les deux yeux oranges fixant Sophie, soupçonneux. Puis le démon poussa un soupir.

-Tu es la maîtresse de maison après tout, lâcha-t-il.

-Exact. Alors ?

-Howl est parti.

L'estomac de Sophie se noua.

-Parti ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Mais ce mot ressembla étrangement à un croassement. Calcifer hocha la tête, l'air désolé.

-Pays de Galle, dit-il simplement.

En entendant cela, Sophie se détendit imperceptiblement. S'il était allé au pays de Galle, c'était pour revoir sa famille, rien de bien méchant là dedans. Elle préférait ça à un départ pour aller courir les filles. Il reviendrait donc. Il revenait toujours.

Soulagée, Sophie se dirigea en chantonnant vers la cuisine quand elle entendit de nouveau marmonner Calcifer. Elle se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et eût la surprise de ne pas le voir rentrer sous les bûches. Il la fixait plutôt d'un air…triste ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

Le démon ne répondit pas tout de suite puis il se tourna pour regarder la chaise à côté de l'âtre. Sophie suivit son regard et son cœur se serra à la faire pleurer.

- Il est parti, répéta Calcifer d'un ton attristé. Et il a emporté sa guitare.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 2 : Où Sophie se découvre une passion pour les gratins de poireaux_


	2. Où Sophie adore le gratin de poireaux

Voili voilou ! la suiteuuuuh !! merci à mes reviewers !! je vous adore ! ;)

**!!!!!!!PUB!!!!! **: j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! A bientôt !

**2 . Où Sophie se découvre une passion pour les gratins de poireaux**

Sophie était de fort méchante humeur. Calcifer sortant à peine la tête d'entre les bûches en témoignait. Howl n'était pas rentré de la nuit et elle avait passé de longues heures à l'attendre, bien éveillée dans leur chambre, comptant les araignées qui passaient au plafond. Elle finit par s'endormir à la six cent quarante troisième. Et se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le soleil vint frapper son visage. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la boutique et décida de rester au lit pour la journée. Mais elle se sentait mal, son estomac jouant au yoyo et elle finit par se lever, traînant les pieds.

Elle était assise à la table du petit déjeuner lorsque Michael entra. Il se pétrifia à peine le regard noir de Sophie se posa sur lui. Il s'approcha en crabe de l'âtre, un sourire crispé sur le visage, les yeux de Sophie le suivant comme ceux d'un chat sur une souris :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Calcifer.

-Howl a découché, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

-Ah ?

-Avec sa guitare.

-Ah…

Le jeune homme inspira à fond et s'approcha courageusement de la table où se trouvait assise Sophie et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de se dégonfler totalement. Il finit par balbutier une phrase ressemblant à « jerepasseraiplustard » quand Sophie eut pitié de lui. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien.

-Tu as déjeuné ? demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus douce qu'elle put.

Cette demande était un peu froide mais Michael sembla se détendre et, faisant non de la tête, il s'assit face à elle, tirant un bol de lait à lui. Il loucha sur le plat posé sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en tordant le nez.

-Gratin de poireaux, répondit-elle en enfournant une cuillère de la mixture verte dans sa bouche.

-Je vois bien mais pourquoi au petit déjeuner ?

Sophie haussa les épaules. C'était vrai, pourquoi ? L'envie l'avait prise, simplement. Bizarre ça. Enfin, vu l'état dans lequel elle était, elle était prête à jouer tout naturellement du pipeau dans la rue en sautillant sur une jambe. Elle secoua la tête en marmonnant des imprécations en tous genre quand Michael tenta de nouveau d'engager la conversation :

-Howl n'a pas laissé de travail pour moi ?

-Howl est occupé à courir les filles en ce moment ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Il n'a de temps pour personne. Ni pour toi ni pour moi.

-Tu es un peu injuste Sophie, osa le jeune homme s'attirant un regard qui aurait changé en pierre n'importe qui. Howl travaille beaucoup pour redorer son blason. C'est pour ça qu'il est si souvent dehors et…

-Il est souvent parti c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle abruptement. Mais je commence vraiment à me demander si c'était vraiment pour affaires.

-Sophie ! s'exclama Michael. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser des choses pareilles ! Howl t'aime vraiment !

-Alors il n'a qu'à me le dire ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je ne suis pas vraiment sorcière moi, je ne comprends que ce que l'on me dit ! Et ne viens pas me dire ce que je dois penser !

Elle attrapa brutalement son assiette et la lança dans l'évier. Cette dernière explosa en se brisant sur le carrelage mais Sophie s'en fichait. Elle avait saisi un seau et se dirigeait vers la porte. Cela lui arrivait rarement, mais là, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc tous à se dresser ainsi contre elle !? A lui dire comment il fallait agir, parler, penser ?! Zut de zut ! Elle sortit en trombe dans l'allée des fleurs, écrasant quelques mauvaises herbes de coups de talons rageurs au passage, et s'enfonça dans le champ parfumé. L'air frais lui faisait du bien et elle ne voulait plus penser à rien. La meilleure façon était de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Et elle décida finalement d'ouvrir la boutique ce jour-ci.

Le fils Savarin ne revint pas, à son grand soulagement. D'autres prétendants se présentèrent, d'abord timides, puis plus affirmés quand ils virent que le magicien n'était pas là. Leur cour amusa Sophie qui ne voulait penser à rien et elle rit de bon cœur toute la journée. Si Howl prenait du bon temps avec des filles, pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas de même de son côté ? Cependant, les remords la saisirent bientôt et elle les mit tous dehors vers le milieu de l'après midi. Sur ce, elle ferma boutique et retourna dans le château. Calcifer ne dit rien lorsqu'elle entra et elle comprit bien qu'Howl n'était pas rentré. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle s'assit face au feu avec son plat de gratin de poireaux.

-Tu manges encore cette chose ? s'enquit le démon, la voyant mieux disposée.

-Oui…J'en ai envie…

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à toutes ces nourritures humides, grogna-t-il en tendant ses petites bras frêles pour attraper une bûche sur le tas qu'avait fait Sophie juste à sa portée. Un bon bois sec, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Sophie eut un petit rire. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans s'arrêter.

-Ah ! Arrête, mais arrête ! s'exclama Calcifer en reculant dans l'âtre. Tu vas me mouiller !

-Ex…Excuse moi, sanglota Sophie, incapable de bouger. Je…Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

-Halle-Neuve, humain inoffensif, lâcha Calcifer d'une voix éraillée. Vas-y vite ! Eloigne toi de moi !

Reniflant de façon pathétique, Sophie essuya ses larmes le mieux qu'elle put avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Fanny se trouvait à l'entrée, des paquets plein les bras, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais à peine avait-elle vu le visage de Sophie, qu'elle laissa tout tomber au sol et se précipita pour lui prendre les mains.

-Sophie, ma petite, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ces larmes ? C'est ce satané magicien, c'est ça ? Ouh mais attends ! Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !

Armée de son ombrelle, elle allait gravir les escaliers mais Sophie la retint par la manche, incapable de dire un mot. La voyant dans un état si pitoyable, Fanny la prit dans ses bras.

-Là, là…Mais enfin que t'arrive-t-il ? Moi qui ne t'ai jamais vue verser une larme…Te voilà devenue une vraie fontaine !

Toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, Sophie tourna la poignée sur le repère orange et elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse du vieux manoir à l'ombre des arbres fournis. Une fois là, le grand air aida Sophie à se calmer, le doux regard de Fanny posé sur elle, sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de fièvre, remarqua la femme blonde en tordant le nez.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelques jours, avoua Sophie. Surtout depuis hier en fait…

Elle lui raconta sa dispute avec Howl, Fanny écoutant patiemment. Quand elle eut fini, la femme blonde la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça mon enfant, déclara-t-elle gravement. Je ne suis guère enchantée que tu vives avec un tel homme, si…volage.

Sophie sourit. Elle avait clairement vu Fanny chercher à toute vitesse un adjectif pas trop blessant à accoler à Howl. Volage…Ca aurait pu être pire.

-Et puis avec les magiciens, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir, finit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Pauvre Fanny, remarqua Sophie avec un petit rire. Tes trois filles vont finir avec des magiciens : Martha avec Michael, moi et Howl, et Lettie qui va devenir magicienne elle même.

Fanny sourit mais Sophie vit bien que son regard restait fixé sur elle. Elle demanda soudain :

-Sophie, cela fait longtemps que tu as ces sautes d'humeur ?

-Quelles sautes d'humeurs ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Tu es passée des larmes au rire en quelques secondes. Toi qui as toujours été d'un tempérament calme. Je me demande si…Dis moi, ma petite, tu as eu des envies bizarres ces derniers temps ?

L'image du gratin de poireaux revint en force dans l'esprit de Sophie et l'eau lui vint à la bouche.

-Ce matin je me suis fait un gratin de poireaux, avoua-t-elle, légèrement penaud.

Fanny ouvrit de grands yeux puis éclata de son rire clair. Sophie sourit à son tour, se rendant bien compte de l'étrangeté de ses envies.

-Ca c'est bien ma Sophie ! finit par articuler Fanny. Moi, j'avais plutôt envie de fraises !

-Mais pourquoi tu… ?

Le sang se retira du visage de Sophie alors que l'idée faisait sa route dans sa tête. Le large sourire et les yeux humides de Fanny ne pouvait pas la détromper. La femme blonde reprit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa fort :

-Je crois bien que tu es enceinte Sophie.

* * *

Assise devant le feu, Sophie n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis le départ de Fanny et de Mme Bonnafé. Celle-ci était venue sur la demande de Fanny et avait confirmé les soupçons. Elles avaient laissé Sophie dans un état semi-comateux, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ? Enceinte ? De Howl ?…Evidemment, sotte, de qui d'autre ?! Mais…Elle était trop jeune ! …Non, elle avait vingt ans largement passé, elle était dans l'âge d'avoir un enfant. Mais…la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui permettait pas de…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait posé ses mains sur son bas ventre. Une pensée lui vint en tête et une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit : il y avait une petite vie, là, dans son corps. Une petite vie palpitante, tel le cœur de Howl qu'elle avait senti dans ses doigts. Une petite vie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle rit doucement, appuyant ses doigts sur son ventre, espérant sentir quelque chose. Elle était heureuse. Un enfant de Howl. Quoi de plus beau ! Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle raterait tout parce qu'elle était l'aînée, elle se jura de ne jamais laisser son enfant croire une chose pareille.

-Sophie ! Hey, Sophie !

Elle releva brusquement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux oranges de Calcifer. Ce dernier paraissait ennuyé.

-Qu'y a t il ? demanda Sophie en essuyant rapidement ses yeux humides de joie.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te prévienne…Howl ne veut pas d'enfant.

Sophie sentit son cœur se serrer, toute sa joie l'abandonnant d'un seul coup.

-Et comment sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais qui tremblait.

-Tout ce qu'il sait, je le sais, fit Calcifer d'un ton neutre. J'ai été en possession de son cœur de longues années, rappelle toi.

Sophie caressa quelques instants son ventre puis frappa dans ses mains et se leva, Calcifer crépitant de surprise.

-Et bien je n'ai qu'à lui faire changer d'avis ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! commença Calcifer. S'il n'en veut pas c'est parce que cet enfant sera…

-Je ne veux pas en savoir davantage, trancha Sophie en lui jetant son regard le plus noir. C'est son enfant et le mien. S'il y a quelque chose qui le dérange, il me le dira lui même.

Et en chantonnant la chanson de la casserole de Calcifer, elle entreprit de préparer un bon repas. Le démon du feu ne fit plus aucune allusion, jugeant finalement que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et accepta de baisser la tête pour que Sophie cuisine, reprenant en chœur avec elle. Ils étaient en plein milieu du couplet numéro trois, lorsque Michael entra avec Martha.

-Ah ! Content de te voir de bonne humeur ! s'exclama-t-il, un large sourire au visage.

-Ca va mieux en effet, fit Sophie alors que Martha venait lui déposer un baiser sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour. Comment te portes-tu ?

-Très bien, dit Martha. J'apprends beaucoup de choses avec Mme Dolci. En la voyant faire, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle était la plus réputée pâtissière royale !

Sophie sourit. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait réussi, mais Martha était apprentie chez une fameuse pâtissière à la retraite qui avait quitté le palais royal de Magnecour pour venir à Halle-Neuve. C'était là que la jeune fille poursuivait son apprentissage. Sophie remarqua avec soulagement que sa sœur ne lui jetait pas de petits regards de côté, signe que Fanny aurait pu parler. Mais Sophie avait expressément demandé à Fanny de garder le secret et visiblement, elle avait tenu parole.

-Dis donc, tu prépares un vrai festin ! s'étonna Michael. Il y a même un gratin de poireaux, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, j'aime bien en ce moment, répondit Sophie en rosissant légèrement. Rien de meilleur pour le cerveau !

-Quelle horreur, grimaça Martha. Je déteste ça !

-Ca tombe bien, puisqu'on ne mange pas ici, lui rappela Michael. Je suis juste venu chercher un truc que j'avais laissé dans un carton de ma chambre, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sophie qui avait haussé un sourcil d'étonnement.

-Vas-y. Je n'ai touché à rien.

Le jeune homme monta les marches quatre à quatre alors que les deux sœurs parlaient tranquillement de choses et d'autres avant que Michael ne reparaisse, portant un livre. Les deux jeunes gens souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à Sophie et Calcifer, puis sortirent en riant, main dans la main. Sophie regarda pendant un moment la porte qui s'était refermée sur eux. Depuis combien de temps Howl et elle n'avaient-ils pas été comme ça ?…Depuis maintenant plus de quatre mois, Howl parcourait les pays pour redonner un peu de couleur à son image qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ternir et pour trouver plus de travail. Il s'était rendu compte qu'en continuant comme il l'avait toujours fait, ils auraient du mal à vivre, même si le petit commerce de fleurs marchait bien. Et puis, cela lui permettait aussi d'être au courant de la situation dans les pays voisins. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois au milieu d'un conflit. Calcifer reprit soudain la chanson de sa voix éraillée et Sophie recommença à chanter avec lui, en riant.

Cette fois ci, la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils entonnaient le douzième refrain. Repère noir. Sophie se raidit quelque peu mais fit son plus beau sourire, la poêle dans la main :

-Bon retour !

Ses mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Howl était bien rentré. Mais son regard ne croisa pas le sien. Ou plutôt, il l'évita. A ses côtés, trop proche de lui selon Sophie, une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleu comme le ciel et à la beauté d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle souriait et posait sur Sophie un regard moqueur.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix musicale. Je suis Shannen. La nouvelle apprentie d'Hubert. Ou Howl, comme vous l'appelez ici.

Sophie ne comprenait pas. Elle regardait Howl d'un air légèrement effrayé et perdu, attendant qu'il prononce un mot. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Sophie, il leva ses yeux bleus profonds sur elle. Ils étaient ternes. Trop ternes pour des yeux se posant sur elle.

-C'est la vérité, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. A partir de maintenant, elle va vivre ici.

_A suivre…_(très bientôt ! ;) )

_Chapitre 3 : où Sophie se dédouble contre son gré_


End file.
